Three dimensional (3D) NAND memory stacks memory cells into multiple layers to create a vertical layout. Each layer of memory may be based on, for example, a multi-level cell architecture. Within each layer of memory the cells are spaced out at greater distances from each other as opposed to conventional planar layouts for memory. This relatively greater spacing may result in good power efficiency and low electrical interference, but still achieves greater densities of memory due to the 3D stacking.